Hiver
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: The loneliness, the sadness, the inertia of waiting and nothing else. Who could survive the Winter, and perhaps, live to see the Spring?


**A/n: Hi, guys. This is the first fic I write in English. Actually, it was written in Portuguese for a Ficlet challenge and then I decided to try and translate it to English. Hope you enjoy it. The title means Winter, in French, and it's got a continuation, called Ressort (Spring), so if you like it, let me know and I'll translate that one as well!**

**Thank's!**

_**Hiver**_

Winter is the end.

It's when everything finishes and all that is left is waiting.

It's the lethargy of life during the pause the nature makes.

Nothing buds, nothing emerges, nothing is born.

And just the strong ones survive to it.

All that can be done is just wait for the new season, when it will be seen what returns… and what will never be back.

"_Time_

_Where did you go?_

Why did you leave me here alone…" 

It was so cold in that house.

The fire was burning in the fireplace, but, even though, everything was cold and lifeless.

And the loneliness was so devastating that made everything even sadder.

Where could he be?

Cold, perhaps? In what kind of place, hidden where? From whom?

Winter was one of Hermione's favorite seasons.

The white amassed snow on the trees branches and the rain falling down at night, singing her to sleep like a lullaby.

It was her favorite one… till that year.

She couldn't take the cold anymore, the inertia, the absence of news.

The new house she was in was just as much sad as cold.

They hadn't brought anything that belonged to them there. It was all impersonal, new, and empty of memories.

It was the result of building a home during a war.

It says that winter was the restart.

When everything died to be reborn.

But she faced it as the end. The end of a stage, but still, there wasn't the beginning of the next one.

Her friends were away. Her family, dead. She had been alone for almost all that year, except for him.

And now, she couldn't count on him anymore.

She had always believed that love could bear everything.

Now, she wasn't so sure anymore.

The brunet girl looked away from the window where she had been for great part of the day, watching the snowflakes lazily falling outside.

The snow wasn't melting. It was so cold that it kept being accumulated over the branches and the swing in the garden.

"_We are safe."_

_That was what he was assuring, smiling at her._

_If anyone had told her her future years ago, she would have called the poor one insane. Or she would have been more careful, and such future would never have happened. _

_She was glad she hadn't known._

"_Close your eyes" he asked, seriously, and she'd agreed, allowing him to lead her through her hands to the house back yard. _

_When his cold fingers had left her face, she'd smiled happily and turned to him._

"_A swing, Draco!" she exclaimed, divided between fun and exasperation._

"_Yes!" he answered, happily. He'd led her there and made her sat and be dandled by him for long minutes, both silent and in peace, enjoying the few moments they could share together, secretly, while the war still continues._

_Her hair floating in the rhythm of the swing; his hair, with the wind._

And now he wasn't there anymore, to dandle her or comfort her or simply be with her.

He was gone.

How long ago?

For how long?

"_Wait_

Don't go so fast 

_I'm missing the moments as they pass…"_

_"No-one will find us here. And they will understand when the war is over, I know they will. I won't leave you. I promise."_

_She knew it wasn't true._

_Her friends would never understand or accept._

_And he needed to leave. Even if he'd promised he wouldn't. Even if he really wanted to stay._

_But she just agreed and hadn't left a single tear drop._

_She knew she'd miss all of that. Everything was going to end too soon._

_She wiped the cold tears streaming down her face brought by the memories._

_She wouldn't be weak now. She didn't want to, she couldn't._

She raised from the chair she'd been sat and walked out through the back door.

Even if it was snowing, even if it was cold.

She sat on the swing and faced the grey sky.

His eyes. Cold as winter, grey as the sky when it snows.

She had always liked winter.

She closed her brown eyes which were burning even with the faint light.

It'd been days she didn't go outside the house.

She felt renewed.

Cold was sad, but it was making her feel alive.

It made her move to get warm and that was giving her strength.

And she needed it so much.

She didn't know how long she had been there, watching the sky, but when she decided to come in again, she was feeling better.

Winter couldn't last forever.

Nor could that war.

And he would be back, because he had left behind a part of himself.

THE END.

**A/n2: Hey! Did you like it? Review, please!!!!**


End file.
